Halloween
by paomar0832
Summary: The gang goes to a Halloween party. And something good happens to Austin. Writing it with AusllyXRauraXR5Awesomeness


**Austin's P.O.V:**

Today is not some normal day for the Austin and Ally team. Today is Halloween. My favorite part is dressing up in something crazy that people will be surprise or scared or even ecstatic. As you can see is I love Halloween and to tell you the truth I love Halloween from the start and I always and I will keep continuing that until I know I am old enough. But for this Halloween I am going to be something that will impress Ally. As you can see I like Ally and I always did since the first day I lay eyes on her. But I have to go to the Costume store tonight. But tomorrow night we are going to a Party. All different and famous people will be there. Right now I am heading to the Sonic Boom to see what Ally is going to be for Halloween or if she did not get her costume yet. As I enter the store, I see Ally writing in her songbook. I sneak behind her, Because she is writing in her book and she did not even see me coming so I am going to break her out of the trance. So what I do to stop that trance is I went behind her and kiss her on her cheek and she breaks from her trance.

Ally: "Austin."  
Austin: (Laughs) "What."  
Ally: " You scared me you a***."  
Austin: "Hey that is a bad word."  
Ally: "I know that dingbat"  
Austin: "But lets get to the subject why I really came her for."  
Ally: (Sad Face) "Aw you did not come here to just see me!"  
Austin: (Laughs) "Nope not really but I got a question to ask you"  
Ally: "Ok but what the question."  
Austin: "Oh yea it is if you are going to the Halloween Party."  
Ally: "Yes I am why?"  
Austin: "I Just want to see what you are wearing!"  
Ally: "That's easy for me but hard for you!"  
Austin: "Why!"  
Ally: "Because it is a surprise"  
Austin: "You did not pick it out did you"  
Ally: (Smirks) " Yes I did I just wanted to be a surprise"  
Austin: "Why not this again"  
Ally: "Yes this again"  
Austin: "Ok but I have to go to pick out my costume!"  
Ally: "You should let me come"  
Austin: "Why?"  
Ally: "Because I am your best friend!"  
Austin: "So and anyway you are not coming since you are keeping yours a surprise!"  
Ally: "So I can come if I tell you my costume (That I am not telling you about) and if I do not I cannot come because you want to keep yours a surprise!"  
Austin: "Yup so bye"  
Ally: "Bye!"

Then I walk off to go to the costume store

**Ally's P.O.V:**

OMG I cannot believe I had the guts to do that and say that to Austin OMG why could not I say what it was but since I did not it's going to be very surprising for everyone and I hope I surprise people and why I hope I surprise people are because my costumes are not really stuff I pick out but Trish pick it out and told me to buy it and I cannot wait to wear it to show it to Austin.

2 hours Passed

Man I think Austin mad at me but I hope he still can takes me but lets just text him

**To: Austin**  
**From: Ally**

Hey Austin I hope your are not mad at me about early but I was wondering if you can give me a ride to the Halloween Party if you do not mind

Then I click send

5 Minutes Later

I Heard a Beep and look at my phone and see I got a text back for Austin

**To: Ally**  
**From: Austin**

Hey Ally I am not mad at you about early it is your choice so lets just keep it like that k and I can give you a ride just tell me what time

**To: Austin**  
**From: Ally**

Omg Thank you thank you, thanks you and whatever time you want

**To: Ally**  
**From: Austin**

Lmfao and welcome and how about six

**To: Austin**  
**From: Ally**

Lol and that sounds well ok I gtg I am so tired for some reason

**To: Ally**  
**From: Austin**

Good and Bye and Goodnight and your tired because its 11 at night

**To: Austin**  
**From: Ally**

Omg are you serious gtg bye smartass

**To: Ally**  
**From: Austin**

Bye :-D

Then all a sudden I felt even more tired I look at the clock and I saw it is 11 pm so I close up the store and went home

**Austin's P.O.V:**

Morning Time

I just woke up and I am so stoke I cannot wait at the Halloween Party tonight

9 Hours later

Ally/Austin

"Hello"  
"Hey Ally, I am in front of your house. Are you ready."  
"Yeah, I am getting my keys and I be out"  
"Okay!"  
"Okay see you then"

She is locking the front door. I think she is alone again. In the days like today, I would not recommend being alone. Cause you know the bad people that are around. Then she comes and opens the passenger door and enters the car. She has Black heals on, White school girl socks with red bows on them and I think it is a red dress with a connecter and white polka dots and it shows a little cleavage and show some what of her stomach and has the Mouse ears. Then it comes to me she is Minnie Mouse and her hair looks so beautiful.

Austin: "Ally you look good.!"  
Ally: "Thanks. You look well as a sexy fighter!"  
Austin: "Oh I am sexy now!"  
Ally: "Nope!"  
Austin: "Hurtful!"  
Ally: (Laughs)  
Austin: (Laughs)

I start to drive. I look at her and she looks like an Angel in that costume. Then we arrive to the Hall ways of doom. There is a lot of famous people here like, JLo, Ke$ha, Drake, R5, Shane Harper, Bridgit Mendler, Coco Jones, Austin Mahone and a lot more... I look at Ally and she is grinning like there is no tomorrow. I laugh and she looks at me and smiles. When we go to my Dressing Room we found Trish and Dez. Trish is dressed as Mickey Mouse. Ally and Trish must be brother and sister. (You know what I mean) And Dez is dressed as a Normal Person with a suit he says it a spy outfit.

Austin: "Hey guys"  
Trish: "Hey."  
Dez: "Austin you look well as a firefighter!"  
Ally: "I do not recognize him!"  
Austin: "Yes you can!"  
Ally: "No I cannot.  
Austin: "Yes you can!"  
Ally: "No I cannot.  
Austin: "Yes you can!"  
Ally: "No I cannot.  
Dez: "Guys stop you are acting like us"  
Trish: "Ally, Come with me to the bathroom. So you can help me"  
Ally: "Okay"  
Trish: "Guys we are going to the bathroom"  
Austin: "Okay"

**Ally's P.O.V:**

We are going to the bathroom. Yeah, I am not helping Trish fix her costume. We are planning something. She got me a gig at this party. Yeah, I know I am going to sing. I am going to be dressed as a Black Swan but I am going to have a lace mask instead of the make-up. I wrote a song only for this. Austin and Dez do not know this. Only Trish, Jimmy Starr and I know. Why does Jimmy Starr knows this? Because he was the one that got me that gig. Right now I am changing into my Black Swan costume, It black and the mask covers part of my face so nobody recognizes me but to make it hard to not recognize me is I have my hair up in a perfect bun that Trish did. Trish is going to get the boys so they see me sing but she is not telling them. Right now I am walking to stage. Wish me good luck!

**Austin's P.O.V:**

The girls are taking too long. The first performance is going to start now. The girl that is going to sing is in a Black Swan costume and had a black lace mask on. Now she is going to start talking.

Black Swan: "Hey Guys thanks for letting me sing here so here goes a special treat I am going to sing to songs for you"

Then she starts to sing

_Hello, I know its been a while, I wonder where you are, and if you think of me sometimes, got you always on my mind, you know I had it rough, trying to forget you but, the more that I look around the more I realize you are what I am looking for What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me You're not trying to be perfect Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me It's how you take my breath away Fill the words that I don't say I wish somehow, I could say them now Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah Just friends, the beginning of the end How do we make sense From we're going our own? It's like you're the other half of me I feel incomplete, I should've known Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share So not fair What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me You're not trying to be perfect Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me It's how you take my breath away Fill the words that I don't say I wish somehow, I could say them now its not you, blame it all on me, I was running from myself, cause I couldn't tell, how deep that we, we were gonna be, I was getting stress of me, but it hurts like hell, hope its not too late just a twist of faith What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me You're not trying to be perfect Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me It's how you take my breath away Fill the words that I don't say I wish somehow, I could say them now (1)_

Wow, That girl sings really good and she sounds like Ally. I am going to my dressing room to see if the girls are there and then I found the black swan in my dressing room. Who is she?

* * *

**Hey guys! I deleted this story like...1 week ago, but it was because someone was fixing the chapter. That someone is 24-7 RossR5 n HH n AnA Lover she made it so she made this chapter. I think she did a great job. What do you think? Review me!**

(1) Beautiful by Carly Rae Jepsen & Justin Bieber  



End file.
